


Eat out, Eat in

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Series: Succ Au [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Oral, Pet!Gordon, Succ AU, Two great flavours that go together, Vore, demon!benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Binya gets a little too excited while giving Gordon some oral. Oops.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Succ Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986148
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Eat out, Eat in

Gordon moaned as Binya lapped at his dick with his tongue, writhing around on the bed.

Binya blinked a few eyes open to gaze fondly at the small creature, so pliant and open, so submissive, just for him. He licked a stripe up Gordon’s torso, chuckling as he whined and arched his back.

So eager.

Gordon was just so tiny compared to him, so vulnerable and somehow, so so _trusting_.

It had taken a long time for him to get to this point with his pet.

Gordon was _such_ a good boy.

The best. 

Really and truly such a _delight_.

“M- master…”

To hear Gordon so willingly call him that, ah, fuck, it was euphoric, just the absolute fucking best. His pet knew his place, Gordon belonged to _him_. 

Gordon came on his tongue and, oh, it tasted delicious. Every part of him did. He curled his tongue around the limp figure, eager to taste more of him. He was just so _warm_. He couldn’t help but suck his legs into his mouth, better to really savour him with. Gordon didn’t respond beyond a soft whimper.

All tuckered out. So cute.

So defenceless.

Demons were naturally greedy creatures, and Binya always wanted more.

To own and possess and have his pet all to himself, oh, to consume, and eat up all that he could offer.

He sucked around Gordon’s legs, tongue flicking at his dick, it was probably too much stimulation at this point, but he wanted to hear more of those cute little noises. Gordon made such a wide variety of sounds, he wanted to experience them all, take all that his pet could give. 

“ ** _Mine_**.”

He growled around Gordon’s body, feeling the little shudders that wracked through him in response. 

What a good boy. 

He lifted Gordon up carefully, positioning him so he could gently slide the rest of him into his mouth. He really wanted to enjoy this, Gordon so docile and trusting, feel his body heat in his mouth, pulse throbbing against his tongue. 

Gordon tasted so _good_. It was hard sometimes, resisting the urge to swallow him whole.

In those early days, Gordon was just so scared, of him, of his realm, he could have never done this back then. 

Now he was being so obedient, letting his master have his way with him, and enjoying it. 

Gordon could be a brat sometimes, but he really liked losing control, being made to submit. Didn’t take much at all to push him into… what was it? Subspace? Yeah. That. 

His pretty little human had so many surprises. He had been so pleased when Gordon finally gave in and started enjoying being a pet. _His_ pet. When he had come home one day to see him wear the collar he brought him, so embarrassed to be caught wearing it, but so obviously aroused, it took all of his restraint not to pin him down there and then and fuck him senseless. No, he wanted to hear Gordon _beg_ for it. 

He wanted Gordon to submit to him on his own accord. And oh, how he _had_. 

The little metal tag on Gordon’s collar jangled as he teased him around his mouth, very careful to nudge him away from his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, whether by mistake or otherwise. 

He had goofed up before, frightening the human on accident, and while it was cute to see him cry, he didn’t like being the cause of those tears. He truly did want him to be comfortable and happy. Like yeah, sure, he kidnapped him and all, but uh, humans did that all the time with strays so, he didn’t get why Gordon was so mad at him for doing the same. 

What was wrong with wanting to take care of a creature so much more fragile and delicate than you? Humans did it all the time. 

He hummed around Gordon, feeling him squirm a little from the vibrations. Ah, it was really satisfying having his favourite person so close, so secure, so _safe_. 

Gordon seemed to be enjoying it a lot too, judging from all the little shuddery gasps he was making.

Delicious.

Benrey ate demons who were fucking up all the time, but nothing could truly compare to the taste of his pet. So sweet, salty, a tasty mix of the two flavours, combining into something that was truly scrumptious. 

So yummy.

Gordon was quiet now, limp and relaxed. Was his pet falling asleep? How sweet, to trust him so.

He couldn’t help but feel that possessiveness rising deep inside. How he wanted to keep him close at all time, feel that delectable warmth fluttering inside him, completely consume what belonged to him, so that no one could ever take his pet away or hurt him.

He felt a flare up of anger at the thought. 

Gordon was his, and only his, no one else could have him, no one else could appreciate him the way he truly deserved. Gordon was such a curious little thing, always so eager to learn, he needed stimulation, enrichment. He poured hours into reading, always so hungry for more knowledge. What other demon could satisfy that greedy desire to know more about the world? No, it was good that Binya had claimed him first, marked him so that all knew who he belonged to. Binya’s pretty little pet. 

He swallowed around Gordon, tipping him back into his throat. 

His pet.

Only his. 

His his _his_.

Gordon slid down into his stomach, and he purred at the feeling of his weight inside him.

Oh.

Oops.

Hadn’t meant to actually swallow Gordon. Bit of a heated gamer moment. Woops. 

Still, Gordon didn’t seem to mind, wasn’t kicking up a fuss or nothing.

… he might have actually fallen asleep. He rubbed at the spot where he could feel Gordon with a few tendrils. He had been hoping to play with him a lil more but, well, it was nice to have Gordon take a nap inside him like that. 

Yeah, lil cosy boy cuddling up with his insides. Nice. 

He’d let Gordon out once he woke up. 

Until then, he’d take a nap himself. 


End file.
